No Regrets
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Ted/Laura fic. Ted and Laura deal with the aftermath of a flight gone awry, bullet wounds, and broken cigars. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Ted/Laura fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Pan Am. _

_..._

_A/N: I'm so glad you guys liked my last Pan Am fic! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! _

_This one follows the same sort of theme as the last story: the aftermath of a hijacking. This one is from Laura's perspective, visiting Ted in the hospital. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

She hovered outside the curtain uncertainly, trying to muster up the courage to cross into the secluded area. Her heart was hammering in her chest, threatening to rise up into her throat if she didn't get a handle on her emotions.

'_For goodness sakes, Laura, calm down already!_' she mentally chided herself. She dabbed her eyes with the tissue clutched in her left hand, careful not to squeeze the parcel in her right too tightly.

"I can see your feet," a soft voice called from within the curtain, shocking Laura so much that she jumped.

"Oh," she replied, sniffling. She heard the occupant within chuckle, and then groan in pain. Casting aside her hesitations, she pushed through the curtains, coming to a short stop at his bedside.

Ted didn't look nearly as bad as she'd imagined he would, though he didn't look exactly well, either. He was noticeably pale and exhausted; the bandage on his left arm had a red stain in the center, and a sling held the wounded limb close to his body. His humorous act at her surprise had clearly caused him pain, though he was trying to hide it from manifesting on his face.

"Oh, Ted ... I'm so sorry!" Laura cried out, breaking down in the tears she'd tried so hard to control. She nearly threw her arms around him, but stopped herself at the last moment, mindful of his arm, as well as the improperness of such an act.

"Hey," he spoke in a soothing voice, raising his uninjured hand to her arm. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because!" she whimpered out, pressing the tissue against her eyes. "Because, you wouldn't have gotten shot if it weren't for me!"

"Aw, jeeze, Laur- c'mere," he whispered, drawing her closer to him by his soft grip on her arms.

She complied slowly, trying to get a handle on her whimpers.

Ted propped himself up in the bed as best as he could, staring up at her evenly. "I'm gonna be fine. A good month or two's rest, and I'll be back in the air," he promised her. Internally, he prayed that it was closer to one month; he hated being grounded, even for a couple of days. The sky was his home. "As for you ... I would gladly step in front of that bullet again, and again."

Laura shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "Don't say that." She couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt for her. What if ...? She couldn't let herself go there. "Just don't," she whispered, and then she couldn't hold back any longer. She bent towards him, throwing her arms around his neck.

Ted winced in pain, gritting his teeth, though he gladly accepted the embrace. Hell, if all it took to get her to throw her arms around him was a bullet in the arm, he'd gladly do it again.

"Oh, god, I'm hurting you!" Laura gasped, pulling away sharply.

Ted shook his head. "No, no, it's fine." He gazed up at her, feeling a bout of wickedness coming on. "Actually, now that you mention it, I am a little sore. Right here," he pointed to a spot just between his neck and left shoulder. "Think you could help me out?"

"How?" Laura wondered, tucking her tissue inside her purse and placing it on the floor, setting the box on top of it.

"It's a little stiff. Think you could just rub it a bit?" His eyes were the epitome of innocence.

Laura, thinking that it was the least she could do, eagerly complied. Her soft hands found the spot he'd pointed out, rubbing small, soft circles. "Like that?" she asked him.

Ted pursed his lips, resisting the urge to grin. "That's good. A little harder, if you can."

Laura nodded, adding a little pressure. "Better?"

Ted nodded, not minding the light sting in his wounded arm. "A little lower," he requested, feigning a pathetic expression.

Laura moved her skilled hands down until they rested on his collar bone, massaging in the same small circles. "How's that?"

"Okay ... it's really stiff just a bit lower. I think having this sling on is cramping my muscles. Do you mind?"

Laura shook her head, moving her hands even further down onto his chest. She allowed her hands to move further apart, massaging his pectoral muscles.

Ted swallowed, closing his eyes at the feeling. A low grumble began to stir inside his chest.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked, thinking that his eyes were closed in pain.

"Mmhmm," Ted mumbled, unable to stop the slow grin from forming at the corners of his mouth. "A little lower."

Laura's hands froze on his chest, her eyes widening in shock. "Why you little - I can't believe -" Not knowing what else to do, she opened her palm and smacked his chest, which she'd so recently been caressing.

"Ow!" Ted protested, snapping his eyes open. He brought his mobile arm up to rub the spot gingerly. "That hurt!"

"I can't believe you just did that!" Laura scoffed, her skin flushing a deep red.

"Really? I can't believe you fell for it!" He was full-out grinning now.

"I was being grateful," Laura pointed out, her eyes hardening.

Ted noticed the change in her mood, quickly backpedaling. "Hey, I was just messing with you. No harm done." He glanced nervously up into her eyes, hoping that she wasn't really mad at him.

Laura held his gaze for a long moment, planning on making him suffer. After a moment, however, she felt a tug on her lips. She fought it for as long as she could, but suddenly she snorted, and then she was a goner. She burst out laughing, covering her face in her hands. Ted joined her, chuckling a couple of times and then wincing at the pain in his arm.

"Oh-ho, I'm s-sorry," Laura commented, trying to put on a straight face, but finding it difficult. "This is so stupid!"

Ted nodded in agreement, grinning broadly, happy that she wasn't too cross with him. He readjusted his position in the bed again, catching sight of the box she'd placed on her purse. It looked familiar. "What's that?" he asked her.

Laura followed his gaze, remembering her "get well/sorry you got shot for me" present. "Oh, right!" She quickly swooped down to pick it up, presenting it to him. "It's for you."

Ted accepted the gift, holding her gaze for a moment. He slowly brought the box up to his nose, inhaling a deep breath. After a moment, he sighed. "Cubans." He had a dreamy expression on his face.

"I remembered that they were your favorite," she told him. "Figured it was the least I could do."

Ted grinned, setting the box down on the bed, just beside his leg. "Thanks."

Laura's expression turned from lighthearted to serious, looking deeply into his eyes. "No. Thank you. If you hadn't dove in front of me ... I would be the one lying in this bed. ... Or worse."

Ted shrugged his good shoulder. "Don't mention it."

"I'm serious," she urged, wishing there was a better way for her to express her gratitude. Without much hesitation, she leaned forward, touching her lips to the side of his cheek. She meant to pull away as soon as she'd kissed him, but found her lips lingering for a couple seconds longer than would normally be appropriate. Laura slowly moved her head away, just far enough so that she could see his eyes. Her gaze moved from his eyes to his lips, and back again. Her skin flushed even redder. "I -" she began, but he stopped her.

"Hey, any other time I'd be jumping right in here, but I don't want you to do anything out of pity or obligation that you're gonna regret later." It pained him more to get the words out, than it had getting shot. He wanted so desperately to kiss her, but not like this.

Laura was silent for a moment, and then shook her head. Something clicked inside of her, and her lips twitched in the beginnings of a smile. "No regrets," she whispered. Slowly, purposefully, she closed the remaining space between them. Their lips ghosted over one another, creating a small, static spark. Laura gasped at the sensation, fluttering her lashes open. She could see her own feelings reflected in his eyes, and smiled softly. A second later, she pressed her lips fully against his. Her right hand came up, cupping the side of his face, the other resting on the edge of the bed to hold herself up.

Ted kissed her back instantly, his right lifting to her side. He squeezed lightly, rubbing his fingers in small circles as the kiss went on. He prayed it would never end.

When Laura finally pulled away, she had to inhale a lungful of air, finding herself suddenly dizzy. She didn't know kisses could be like that.

"Oh, please don't change your mind," Ted spoke, his voice just barely above a whisper. It was scratchy, betraying his inner turmoil, though he attempted to keep his face neutral.

Laura smiled softly, placing another quick kiss on his lips. "No regrets," she repeated. She smoothed her hand over his face, running her fingertips through his short hair, curling around his ear, to come to a rest back on his cheek. "Just hurry up and get better."

Ted grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

Laura smiled back, wanting nothing more than to be held in his arms. "Scooch over," she told him, figuring if they were creative enough, they could manage it.

"Really?" At her nod, Ted eagerly shifted his body over, making room for her on the hospital gurney. He didn't think the nurses would let them get away with it for long, but he would take what he could get.

Laura climbed onto the bed with a matching eagerness. There was no way to hop onto the bed in a ladylike manner, while wearing a skirt, so she turned and scooted her butt onto the bed first, planning on swinging her legs over after. She heard and felt the crunch beneath her, and realized too late that she hadn't moved the cigars. "Oh, no," she moaned, pulling the box out from under her. Surely, they were ruined. "I'm so sorry."

Ted smacked the box out of her hand, tugging her towards him. "Screw the cigars."

Laura giggled at that, letting him pull her against him. She turned on her side, resting her head against his sturdy chest. "They weren't exactly cheap."

Ted shrugged, leaning forward to kiss her. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of kissing her. "You don't hear me complaining."

Laura rolled her eyes, settling against him on the bed. It had been a long day. A long, terrible, terrifying, tragic day. When Ted had shielded her from the bullet, trapping her under his weight when he hit the ground, she'd never been so terrified in her life. When they'd carried him off the plane and rushed him to the nearest hospital, she didn't think she'd be able to breathe properly until she knew he was okay. Now that she was here with him, and everything was forever changed between them ... she didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do, how to act, where they would go from here. She refused to let herself get trapped in her fear, so she simply snuggled closer to him, squeezed him once around his middle, and muttered, "Don't ever get shot again."

Ted replied, "I'll do my best."

Laura closed her eyes, listening to the steady inhale and exhale of his breathing, slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
